Fitzcarraldo
by LeCielVAN
Summary: [Para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8, por el cumpleaños de Hikari].


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Fitzcarraldo**

El cascabel de Miko sonó debajo de la cama, Hikari lo escuchó en su su-subconciente, una piedrecilla cayendo en sus sueños líquidos que pronto serían pesadillas, como si tratara de sacudirla. Despertó seca a pesar de tener la sensación de haber pasado toda la noche en agua, tiesa. Los colores del día irritaron sus ojos recién abiertos y el peso en sus pies la hizo soltar su primera sonrisa blanca del día.

—Al menos uno de los dos durmió bien, ¿o no, Miko?

…..

Subió a la acera cargando dos bolsas transparentes. Los pescados xerografiados en las latas de atún miraban al muelle, truculentos. Hikari miraba un gato blanco famélico enroscado debajo de un contenedor de basura. El pelo en su cuerpo era escaso y tenía los bigotes tajados. Le lanzó un maullido ronco al escucharla cerca.

Hikari guardó la aflicción hasta el fondo. Hasta donde sea que llegase.

—Si te llevo conmigo, mamá se enojaría. —Dejó una lata abierta en el piso, los pescados parcos abrieron más los ojos—. No es mucho, lo siento… _Nami_ ٭.

El gato ronroneó en su mano, no abrió los ojos.

Fue lo último que Hikari sintió antes de que al mundo lo colocaran de cabeza en un crisol. Las voces de los transeúntes se apresuraron en lugar de sus pies. En el interior de la niña sus huesos se recolocaban, las costillas se separaron, todo se reorganizaba para formar el fantasma exterior de una mano pellizcándole el hombro.

Ella no tuvo miedo, no de la clase que te hace querer correr calles buscando ayuda. Odiaba la sensación de estar siendo controlada por algo que no veía aunque le erizaba los vellos.

Cayó al piso, escupida por el quiebre de la ilusión, Nami también lo hizo, cerca de la calle, justo cuando un auto atravesaba sin miramientos.

…..

Takeru advirtió un bostezo por el rabillo del ojo y unas ganas remisas a poner atención al televisor. Era un 30 de octubre ordinario, oscurecido por las nubes enlodadas del cielo.

—La secuela es mejor, pienso igual, pero tú la escogiste. —Presionó un botón. La pantalla quedó en negro.

—Me siento extraña.

Él atrapó su mano inquieta.

—No quiero irme de nuevo—aseguró, a Takeru le disgustó su sonrisa falsa.

—No tienes que hacer del Mar oscuro todos tus miedos, Hikari. Si te fueras a ir, yo lo sabría.

—¿Irías por mí?

Takeru endureció la mirada, se volvió un estampado de luces azules. Profunda.

—No. —Ella saltó, asustada un segundo que Takeru le devolvió sonriendo—. Eres la heroína. Mi deber es llegar al final para llevarte en brazos.

…..

Durmió con la mente serena hasta que el reloj marcó el primer minuto del siguiente día. Entonces abrió los ojos encasquetada en una pesadilla, su cuerpo se dobló hasta sentarse en el bordillo de la cama, la figura oscurecida quería que la viera completa, a su sonrisa volteada y sus venas negras traficando sangre detrás de la piel delgada, sus pies de estaca y sus ojos hundidos, sanguinolentos como todo lo que expresaba.

A Hikari le asustó el resentimiento de esos ojos.

De repente comenzaron a rasgarle la garganta desde adentro. No podía hacer más que apretarla con sus manos pequeñas porque las palabras, los gritos, aquella criatura los engullía complacida.

«Eres la heroína», recordó temblando.

Cosió una a una sus fuerzas derramadas; gritó. Fue un grito empedernidamente débil. El monstruo lo sabía tan bien como ella. Nadie en casa la escuchó. Ningún humano, es decir.

Miko asomó por la puerta, moviendo la cola a su paso. Detrás de él contrastaron dos orejas blancas, menos peludas, quizá más traviesas. El primero retozó en las piernas de su dueña; el dolor en la garganta paró; el segundo saltó al hombro de la sombra, observó a Hikari como si ella supiera leerlo (lo hizo) y se lanzó al cielo llevándose consigo las nieblas.

…

Se talló los ojos, todavía quedaban cosas que le transmitían extrañeza. A su costado, dueño de la cama, Miko lamió sus yemas.

Y aquel día, fue el primero en decirle «feliz cumpleaños, Hikari».

* * *

٭ **Nami** significa ola, traté de enlazar el nombre del gato con el mar, de alguna forma...

Esto es para el topic Takari por el cumpleaños que le inventamos a Hikari, en base a la palabra que le da nombre al título de la viñeta. Mi intención era enlazar esto con lo que se celebra hoy en muchas partes (ya sé que no soy buena para el terror). Gracias por leer y feliz Halloween si lo celebran XS

 _Fitzcarraldo_. Imagen que de alguna manera se aloja profundamente en su cerebro —tal vez drenada desde un sueño, o a escondidas desde un libro, o plantada durante una conversación diaria— que luego se convierte en una salvaje e impráctica visión que continuamente se tambalea de un lado a otro dentro de su mente, como un perro atrapado en un auto que está a punto de llegar a casa, ansiando la oportunidad para saltar de cabeza a la realidad.


End file.
